


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Burping, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, No Smut, Stuffing, There is vomit BUT its only a bonus in the second chapter, Vomit, emeto, nausea mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The junkers steal as much ice cream as they can carry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off their origin story from PlayOverwatch, specifically an image of Roadhog with an ice cream truck in the background.
> 
> LAST EDIT: 2/5/19 Junkrat no longer has the ability to materialize spoons out of thin air. Apologizes to whoever already read this & noticed lol

Hook extended Roadhog punched the gas, closing in on the ice cream truck. “Go go go!” Junkrat squeaked. Cars around them pulled off to the side of the road in fear of the junkers. The two wailed with laughter. “Hook the doors, hook the doors!” The lanky man in the sidecar bounced in his seat practically vibrating with anticipation. Hog swerved right tailgating his target. One hand on the gas he swung openly at the vehicle, a terrified omnic inside yelped at the sight of him.

Waffle cones and exploding tubs of ice cream painted the street throwing Junkrat into an uncontained giggle fit. Mako swiftly took one foot off the bike to kick the sidecar urging the bomber to focus.“Grab that ice cream!” He demanded watching Junkrat scramble out of the corner of his eye. “Rodger!” Rat piped up leaning far enough out of his sidecar to kiss the blacktop. Quickly grabbing whatever fell out that survived the commotion at the same time Roadhog arched the bike in the opposite direction, pulling them into an exit. He hit the gas again for good measure flattening discarded sweets in their wake. They broke for a remote location a few miles from town they’d set up stationed under a bridge by a river and just for their comfort left themselves two stolen lawn chairs at the site.

“Lets see how much we got!” Junkrat hopped excitedly out of his sidecar and started digging around the interior. “I grabbed…pistachio, vanilla, chocolate and one-eugh! Green tea ice cream? Bleh!” He stuck out his tongue peaking inside at the soft green color. Hog climbed off his bike, “I’ll be taking that.” He plucked the tub right out of Rats hands. “Yah like this flavor Hog?” The big man just sat in one of the chairs and popped the lid. “Mhmm..too bad I didn’t grab any spoons.” He sighed listen to the seat grunt beneath him. Jamie looked over the other flavors and decided on pistachio, a favorite of his.“Oh don’t look so sad hoggie, I got us covered!” He exclaimed pulling a handful of plastic spoons from his pants pocket. “I nabbed us a couple! We’ve got enough spoons here that you could eat with two spoons at the same time if you wanted to.” He joked beaming with pride watching Roadhog immediately perk up. Junkrat plopped unceremoniously beside the second chair preferring the sparce grass and dug in. It was a little hard after being sealed up and frozen but they managed. Hog propped up the underside of his mask to free his mouth, indifferent to Jamie pretending not to observe with a spoon hanging from his mouth like a fool.

Jamie soon changed pace, yammering on and on about how handy he thought Roadhog was with that hook of his and also to his own credit patting himself on the back for grabbing four gallons of ice cream in the midst of their little heist. Hog did have to hand it to him, after all he did manage to grab his favorite green tea flavor. “But-” Rat almost immediately cut him off but stopped, looking intently at the man of few words. “But its all going to melt.” He pointed out to the chatty junker gesturing to their steals. “Oh for fucks sake, you’re right Mako! And then all that would have been for nothing!” He cried in genuine despair for the frozen treats. Staring at the gallon atop his crossed legs he squinted thinking the situation over. “I know what I’ll do!” Exclaimed the bomber jumping to his feet to strike a Shakespearean pose, tub extended in his metallic hand. “I will beat the sun at its own game and eat all of the ice cream before it melts.” He shrieked into the sky.

Junkrat immediately resumed his spot on the ground. Mako blinked slowly at the determined junkman who intended to murder the pistachio as soon as possible. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He mumbled as Rat touched his forehead with a groan, already suffering a brain freeze. “Brrr- its cold in me stomach!” He winced. Roadhog rolled his eyes. Duh. A few more spoonfuls later Jamie looked resigned. “Okay what if I only eat as much as I can and then baaaasicsally beat the sun?” He peered up at Mako who from the chair was obscured quite a bit by his girth. With some thought Mako decided to pitch in and make a deal.“I’ll eat one more if you get through two of them.”

“Thanks mate.” He agreed through another mouthful of ice cream. Mako put aside the now empty green tea ice cream container along with his mask, rubbing his naked face. In all honesty eating was the quietest Junkrat ever got. And he snored. Roadhog observed the lanky junker and to his surprise he was almost done with the first gallon. Obviously not backing down for the sake of the challenge. Without coaxing Rat ate about as much as, well, a rat. He suddenly cocked his head to see several police cars zoom across the bridge. Jamison looked up from his freshly empty gallon of ice cream, swallowing a burp. _Rrrl_ His stomach didn’t take kindly to the missed opportunity to release pressure.“What a bunch of fools!” he cackled tearing into a new gallon, the vanilla one.

Mako had begun to space out until he heard a loud belch from Jamie. “I didn’t think ice cream could make me so full.” He complained feeling his slightly potruded belly. “You are going to be sick. I can hear your stomach from here.” Input Roadhog, half hoping this would stop and half curious about the outcome. Junkrat looked a little red after the comment. “Well bloody hell, tell me how you really feel!” He barked pointing his spoon at the big man. “You haven’t even started your other gallon!” His spoon moved to the unopened chocolate one. “I’m not saying you can’t do it, But it is a bad idea.I also like watching you try.” Roadhog mused with a small grin, nabbing the next tub.

Jamie stayed red, oddly flattered by the amused expression Hog flashed him. “W-well watch me succeed!” He stammered shoveling scoops of vanilla down his throat which had grown uncomfortably cold from his gorging on the frozen delights. His gut had begun to gurgle almost nonstop in distress. Roadhog however ate no problem, keeping a watchful eye on the scene. Clearly in pain poor Jamie was barely crossing the finish line. He’d stopped chewing, desperately gulping down what remained. He tossed the empty gallon defeatedly. “My mouth is numb!” He complained sticking his tongue out. “No…ice cream…taken for granted.” The victorious junker clamped a hand over his mouth, unsuccessfully silencing yet another involuntary burp that stirred more unhappy murmers from his middle.

“Congratulations.” Mako crossed his arms watching him slump over a little in pain. “Stomach ache?” He guessed knowingly. “It's no problem really, just a bittersweet victory I spose’ you could call it.” Junkrat grimaced up at his friend. “I’m not going to have you barfing in your side car. Now, let me see you for a minute.” He patted his lap. Junkrat immediately tried to get up too fast, puffing his cheeks at the sloshy sensation inside him. “Do I have to carry you because of a little too much ice cream?” Mako teased cocking a thick brow at the clumsy display. “Dont patronize me.” The junker cracked approaching his lap.

He sighed, “Look at that little belly.” Mako peered over Rat’s shoulder. Jamison subconsciously held his stomach as if to avoid the observation. Minutes ago he was absolutely shameless as ever in his exploit. Strangely enough in Mako’s position as a bodyguard Jamison was irresistible when he showed any vulnerability. “Are you going to let me help you?” he asked trying to read Jamie’s flustered look. “What does that mean?” He wondered giving Hog the chance to reach out and unclip his belt. “Oh- oh um.” He shut up processing the affection. Mako’s whole palm nearly covered his midsection. He rubbed in little circular motions. Jamie was unopposed to being touched by him most of the time, this however left him quiet. “I’ve never even done this myself! It's…nice.” He huffed. Hog uttered a low amused grunt, “Think you’re going to make it?” Rat leaned his back up against him giving full access to his achy belly. “Of course! Just give me a few.”


	2. Worth it (Bonus with vomiting)

“You think we’re good to go?” Junkrat asked twisting his neck at the bridge above, yawning widely. “I don’t wanna wait any longer. It’s gettin’ real boring waiting on those pigs to just give up already-no offense to you personally big pig.” Dismissing that little comment, Roadhog looked on with Jamison for a while and finally nodded. “Okay great, let’s roll out! Jamie shouted with some enthusiasm.  
When he got up Roadhog noted that his posture was even more poor than usual. Instead of plopping himself in the sidecar like a sack of sand like usual he maneuvered himself in a little awkwardly, one hand on the seat the other on his lower stomach. "You better not throw up, your seat already smells like ashes and piss.” He snorted settling on his bike.  
“Oi! I stole that ice cream. Like I said, its not going to waste.” Jamie promised as Mako turned his keys in the ignition. Still well above the speed limit they weren’t going nearly the speed they were earlier that day.Sure everyone and their mother knew who they were now but the authorities wouldn’t dare weave around cars during rush hour like Mako.  
“You don’t suppose we’ll make it to point B before the crack of dawn do you?” Jamie wondered aloud to him. Preoccupied, he didn’t answer at first. Jamie held steady as best he could, two hands on either side of the sidecars rim. His driving was a nightmare, definitely not for the faint of heart-or a weak stomach.  
Jamie’s upper body lurched forward only to be smacked flush against his seat. His insides felt like liquid in a bottle sloshing this way and that. “I’m doing my best. You’d better buckle up.” Mako advised lunging right onto a new route. “Hey! What the hell is-?” His passenger started to interject knowing full well this wasn’t the original way they planned. That is until something thick and cold rose in his throat. He gulped it back down with some difficultly. His stomach instantly let him know that this was a big mistake. If it weren’t for their loud bike Mako would’ve heard the loud burbling beside him.  
“Short cut?” Rat piped up again to cover up these red flags. Roadhog just nodded, the nose of his mask pointed ahead at the road. But he wasn’t dumb, something was clearly off about his gangly companion because he was a terrible liar. Sure, he was loud as ever but the lack of constant yammering was a dead give away. Hog had long grown accustomed to the bikes loud engine and it’s convenient ability to drown most of what he said out, this way Hog would only listen for key words.  
“Jamison?” The runt warily turned his head at his full first name. Mako saved it almost exclusively to let him know he was in trouble. “ Whaaat? You know I can’t stand it when you do that!” He yelled back over the engine. “How’s your stomach?” Hog didn’t change the subject. Jamie’s dirt freckled face instantly went red, dumbfounded that he’d been read like a book.  
“Still full.” He grumbled under his breath. Hog took his eyes off the road and tried again, “Speak up.” The stuffed junkers face skewed. He was prepared to retort but could only muster a wet belch. “Dammit.” growled Mako swerving into a shoulder road.  
Hog jumped off his cycle and hooked Jamie under the armpits, who had his hand readily clamped over his mouth. He practically tossed him in front of some bushes as the poor thing already had begun to spew white ooze. A big hand bent the junker further over the bushes, who had already slipped to his knees dangerously hovering near his lap. A final burp lingered for a few moments before his lanky sides heaved, giving into the nausea at last. “Ugh..Jamie..,” Mako shook his head watching him fold his arms around his belly, rapidly emptying its contents. “To my credit-” Jamie tried to defend himself and come up for air. The same big hand quickly found his spine and folded him over again, “Get it over with first.” The big man ordered listening to him cough and hack. “To my credit I didn’t puke in m-my…augh!”  
He shut up, strangled by the thick sensation in the back of his throat. This time he put a small strain on his lower abdominal muscles. With very little effort his stomach contracted. Frothy vanilla soup flowed past Jamie’s open mouth between coughs.  
"Almost done?“ Hog spoke up behind him, his open palm leaving his back. He tested himself and sat up. "I think I could burp again.” He thought aloud, resting his hand on his slightly receded bloated belly. “Don’t. Give your gut a break.” Mako disagreed observing the still queasy expression on Junkrat’s face. “Fine, fine…but don’t make me move yet.” He sounded absolutely miserable scooting away from the large puddle he’d created.


End file.
